Check
by Purple-butterflies15
Summary: Ron is nervous, Hermione is mad, and Harry and Ginny in a compirmising postion :). A little bit of RH and HG fluff to brighten your day.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except Mr. and Mrs. Mustle. No infringement was intended. I love Harry Potter, but alas, I don't own it.  
  
Check.  
  
Ron Weasley sat at the table of a fancy restaurant in Diagon Alley. He was nervous. Really nervous. He was bloody nervous. Ron Weasley didn't get this nervous very often. Sure, when his friends and family were in mortal danger, but that's only natural, right? It wasn't like he was in peril now though. He was just sitting in a restaurant, waiting for his girlfriend.  
  
That's a nice thing to think about. Hermione. His Hermione. Ron loved her, with all of his heart, he did. And he knew she loved him, of course. Who couldn't? He cocked a lopsided smile when he saw her enter, wearing a simple deep red cloak. She looked, well, she looked bloody good. She spotted him and made her way over.  
  
"Ron, I'm so sorry I'm late, I was talking to Mrs. Mustle, and she just kept going on and on about the kids vandalizing the books and."  
  
He interrupted her before her tongue jumped out of her mouth in protest, because she said this all very fast. "It's alright, love," he pecked her on the cheek; "I got here late as well."  
  
This, of course, was a total lie. He had been there 20 minutes early, in fear of being late again. Hermione was always very forgiving of course; she understood he couldn't always get out of work exactly on time everyday. He worked as a Tactic Supervisor at the Ministry of Magic. He told the Aurors where to go. Simple as that. He often did night shifts as well, so he and Hermione got limited time together. She worked at Just Read It, a small library that was in Hogsmeade, and Ron liked to think it was because she spent so much time there, they should at least pay her. The old woman she was talking about, Mrs. Mustle, was a nice enough lady, he had heard, and seemed to have taken a liking to Hermione. But, she was a severe woman, and didn't like children near her precious books.  
  
"Why don't we sit down?" Ron said in a slightly strangled voice because the small box in his robes pocket just bumped against his leg. They sat down and Hermione looked at him expectantly. Did she know?  
  
"Well?" She twisted the little ring on her right thumb. That was nervous habit.  
  
Ron's eyes popped a little. "Well, what?"  
  
She sighed. "You said you had something to tell me, Ron."  
  
Oh, yeah. "Oh, yeah, well, erm, why don't we order first?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed. Uh oh.  
  
"Alright." Another small sigh.  
  
Ron breathed a breath of relief. Stall. He had to stall for more time.  
  
Hermione called the waitress over and ordered what sounded like a small dinner. He looked at the menu quickly, smiling a little, and ordered a slightly larger meal. Another waiter brought the drinks, and a few minutes later the call of "Numba four!" alerted them and food appeared on their plates. While eating Ron tried to remember what his father had told him.  
  
"Ron, woman like to be romanced, like to hear complements, dazzle her a little."  
  
Ok, dazzle, he could do that.  
  
"Herm-" He stopped to clear his throat, because he had squeaked that. "Hermione, you look wonderful tonight."  
  
She blushed. He did too. He couldn't believe they still blushed around each other. Oh well, dazzle. Check.  
  
"Don't forget to comment on her hair or clothes, she probably put a lot of effort into it, and would like you to notice."  
  
Well, her hair did look soft, and a little less curly, but he liked it curly. Let's see, clothes. Different that what she usually wears, but still simple and they hugged her figure just enough for him to notice.  
  
"Your robes are tight." Bloody hell. Why had he said that?!  
  
She snapped her head up from her salad. Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh-  
  
"What?" She whispered. Oh, he wished she would yell, he hated that whisper. Like a million hexes whizzing towards him to-  
  
"What did you say Ronald Weasley?" -to decapitate him and chop him into little tiny pieces for later consumption.  
  
"I, uh, didn't, er, please.." Bloody hell. Bloody hell.  
  
"What are you saying?" Her voice was rising, and no, that wasn't any better. "What? That I'm getting fat? I'm some kind of cow? Is that what you saying Ronald Weasley?!"  
  
Panic. Time for panic. His dad had said if something like this happened.  
  
"Oh, and son, if you two get in to a row, remember one thing. Run for your life."  
  
Oh, thanks dad. Hermione was looking at him with fire in her eyes, god, she was beautiful, and then she stormed out. Ron quickly followed, and saw her out front, apperating away. Dammit.  
  
Ron apperating to London, to her flat. He searched the house, but no one was there, except for a very old Crookshanks. Then to out skirts of Hogsmeade, and into Harrys place. He really wished he had knocked, for Harry and Ginny where in a, er, compromising position.  
  
"Bloody hell! Cant you two stop for one minute!"  
  
Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, but Ginny just sighed and buttoned up her blouse.  
  
"We have to put Apperation wards around our houses Harry." She turned to Ron and said "You're the third one this week you know. Mum nearly caught us again." Harry was blushing like mad, either from embarrassment or, wait, he didn't want to know. Definitely not.  
  
"Have either of you seen Hermione?" He asked in a rush.  
  
"Another row, Ron? Harry said, obviously happy with the change of subject. And subtly buttoning up his shirts top buttons.  
  
"Yes, but I'm sure I didn't do anything this time! I swear!" Ron nearly shouted.  
  
Harry and Ginny shared a quick glance of suspicion.  
  
"No Ron, we haven't seen her. What were you fighting about?" But Ron had already gone.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny's disordered appearance and grinned. "Shall we?"  
  
"We shall."  
  
And they did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later, Ron found himself in the small Hogsmeade library. Hermione had to be here. He went up to Mr. Mustle, running the desk at the moment, and asked if she had come through there.  
  
"Well, er," He said, seemingly unsure, "She did, but she didn't seem like she wanted to be found at the moment."  
  
"Please, tell me where she went, it's really, really important." He pleaded with Mr. Mustle.  
  
He looked around, to make sure no one could hear, then "Oh, alright, she's in the History section, but don't tell the wife I said anything alright?"  
  
He heaved a sigh of relief. "Yes, thank you Mr. Mustle." Then walked quietly towards the back of the library to the History section. He could soon hear her sniffling, and the occasional hiccup. He went around a book shelf and found her sitting on a comfy looking sofa, facing a small fireplace, which was not lit. He coughed, to make himself noticed. She looked up sharply.  
  
"Ron! Go away; I don't want to talk right now." And she looked back into her lap, and he could see new tears falling. His chest tightened painfully.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Not now Ron." She had the fire I her eyes again.  
  
"Please Hermione, just a moment.Please." He was looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
She sighed. Then smiled just a little. "Just a moment."  
  
He nearly ran to the sofa and sat next to her.  
  
"I am so sorry, it just didn't come out right, and even if you were a little heavier, I wouldn't care, I just wanted it be a special night and well."  
  
Now he looked down at his lap.  
  
He felt her looking at him, then, a hand on his cheek made him look up.  
  
"I'm sorry I blew up, I have just been so worried about you, you seemed so distant, and I didn't want you to, you know."  
  
He was puzzled. And he looked like it, so she continued.  
  
"Well, break it off."  
  
He was shocked. Break up? He never wanted to break up, that's what tonight was for after all.  
  
"I never want to brake up, Hermione." And he hugged her. Tight. "How could you ever think that? I love you, with all my heart."  
  
"Oh, Ron, I love you too."  
  
He tried to remember what to do now.  
  
"The best way, is probably in a private little place, you know, no pressure."  
  
Ok, check.  
  
"Look her in the eyes and tell her you love her."  
  
Check.  
  
"Then get down on one knee, very traditional, and just ask."  
  
Ok, it's now or never.  
  
So, Ron stood up, and got down on one knee in front of Hermione. Needless to say, she looked shocked. He pulled the small box from his pocked, and opened it. The ring inside was a small diamond surrounded by smaller sapphires, her birthstone, on a simple setting.  
  
He grabbed her hand, nearly slicing his on her 'nervous' ring, and slipped it on her ring finger.  
  
"Will you wear this ring here forever, and be my wife?" There was a large quaver in his voice.  
  
She looked at him, seeming to be bursting, then at the ring. Her brows furrowed, then looked up at Ron again. She smiled.  
  
"Oh, Ron, I can't."  
  
His stomach dropped. He felt sick. He was going to be sick. She was taking off the ring. She was going to through it at him and laugh. How could he be so stupid to think she would want to marry him?  
  
She was still smiling as she took off the ring and gave it back to him. He was sure he was going to cry. He felt like just curling up and dying right then and there.  
  
"Ron, it is supposed to go on my left hand." She said simply.  
  
What? "What?"  
  
"You put it on my right hand; it's supposed to be my left." She was grinning broadly now.  
  
He found his stomach again and he shook his head; how could he have messed that up? He grabbed her left hand and slipped the ring on.  
  
"Will you wear this ring here forever, and be my wife?" He looked into her eyes, he was almost crying, but for a different reason now.  
  
"Of course I will Ron." She whispered.  
  
He was flying, this was better than anything in the world. Well, almost. He jumped up and kissed her full on the mouth, and that was the best thing in the world. This was the woman he loved, his future wife. They were laughing now, tears streaming down both smiling faces. He kept kissing her, her lips, her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead, all the while whispering "Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
  
He was thinking about something his dad and him had talked about.  
  
"What if she says no Dad?"  
  
"Hermione? Say no to you? That's not even worth discussing. She loves you son, of course she'll say yes."  
  
Ok then, checkmate.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! And please review! I am welcome to all feedback! 


End file.
